oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Rimmington
Rimmington is a small town located in the south-west corner of Asgarnia, on the edge of the free-to-play world. Its distance from other human settlements and lack of full banking facilities make it rarely visited by non-members. Rimmington's most notable features are its mine (a source of iron, gold, clay, copper and tin) and the portal to player-owned houses. Players are required to visit the area during Witch's Potion, while completing the Dragon Slayer quest as Melzar's Maze is located on the north-west boundary of the town, and Swept Away, as they must visit Hetty to get her enchant Maggie's Broomstick by using Hetty's Broom ointment. Transportation Rimmington can be reached by walking south from Falador or west from Port Sarim. Members are able to teleport to Rimmington using the Teleport to House spell, provided that their house is located at the town's portal. If the Love Story quest has been completed, members can use a Rimmington tablet (made from a chipped Teleport to House tablet) to teleport to the Rimmington house portal, even if their house is located elsewhere. One can also use the Explorer's Ring 3 and walk Southwest to get to Rimmington, but this takes longer. Overview History Little is known about Rimmington's history. It may, however, have been settled by Crandorians after Elvarg attacked the once thriving community of Crandor Isle. The following quote is the only known evidence of this possible historical colonisation: Politics Given its location within the Kingdom of Asgarnia, Rimmington is supposedly ruled by King Vallance and Prince Anlaf. Both royals, however, have recently vanished from public life and Sir Amik Varze and Denulth have taken their place. As Rimmington lacks a significant population and its own political leaders, its influence in regional politics is minimal. Economy Despite being generally deserted, there are a number of natural resources that attract some skillers to Rimmington. There are a number of willow and yew trees scattered around the town-site, a large open-cut mine to the north and several of snape grass spawns to the north-west on Hobgoblin Peninsula. Rimmington is also located in a predominately agricultural region. There is a field to the north in which cabbages and onions are grown, a wheat field to the east from which grain may be harvested and a bush patch in which members may plant crops. Melzar the Mad Melzar the Mad is the last remaining survivor of the trio of wizards who escaped Crandor after Elvarg laid waste to the island. His companions, Thalzar and Lozar, have both met their ends, the latter at the hands of a raiding goblin party. Melzar currently resides in a fortified manor to the north-west of the Rimmington town-site. To enter the manor, players must have started the Dragon Slayer quest and be in possession of the manor key given to them by the Guildmaster of the Champions' Guild. His manor contains a maze which plays host to a number of low level monsters which may be suitable for combat training for new players. Melzar himself can be found at the end of the maze and must be killed in the process of obtaining a third of the Crandor map. Parties Prior to the balanced trade update, drop parties, player-run events or re-union parties were regularly held in Rimmington. The town's often deserted nature meant that the number of unwanted guests or 'hangers-on' were kept to a minimum and events were able to be organised smoothly. In contrast, a modern drop party in Falador will generally attract hundreds of players. Rimmington also plays host to player run house parties. These events are typically gatherings held by members in either their own or someone else's Player-owned house.World 31, in particular, is a dedicated house party 'themed' server. Given that Rimmington is the default location for player-owned houses, large groups of players often congregate outside and around the portal. Rimmington is also known widely to old players as the epicentre of the Falador Massacre, an extreme violation of the Bug Abuse rule that occurred on 7 June 2006. Login Screen A panoramic view of Rimmington is the seventh such scene to appear on the login screen. Inhabitants Important NPCs The following important Non-Player Characters reside inside or near Rimmington: * Customs Sergeant - located in the Customs Office at the south end of the town. *Hetty - found in her house to the south-east of the town square. *Malignius Mortifer - can be found wandering in the fields north of Port Sarim. *Melzar the Mad - located in the basement of his manor to the north-west of the town-site. * Skippy - can be found drunkenly stumbling around behind Hetty's house. Monsters *Elemental wizards (Level 13) ** Air wizard ** Earth Wizard ** Fire wizard ** Water wizard *Hobgoblins (Level 28) *Giant rats (Level 3) Stores Rimmington general store The Rimmington general store ( ) is in the north-west corner of the town square and has two floors. On the ground floor is the shop keeper and his shop assistant. Owing to the low player population of Rimmington, the store rarely has anything of value in it. Quite often, however, players who are training their woodcutting skill will sell willow logs to the store so as to avoid having to bank or drop them. The store's first floor contains nothing apart from decoration. Rommik's Crafty Supplies Rommik's store ( ) is found south of the general store and sells a variety of supplies useful when training the Crafting skill. The store stocks the same items as the crafting store in Al Kharid. Players are able to purchase; Chisels, Ring moulds, Necklace moulds, Amulet moulds, Needles, Thread, Holy moulds, Tiara moulds and Bracelet moulds. Brian's Archery Supplies Brian's store ( ) is east of Rommik's. Brian sells supplies used whilst training the Ranged skill. His store is very similar to Varrock's archery store, although it is much less busy. Players are able to purchase steel, mithril and adamant arrows, oak, willow, and maple shortbows and oak,willow and maple longbows. Brian does not, however, sell bronze arrows because they spawn reasonably fast nearby. Two logs and a bronze arrow respawn on a nearby table in his building. There are also a number of rats in his house that can be killed in order to obtain rat's tails for the Witch's Potion quest. Quests *Started in Rimmington: **'Witch's Potion (miniquest)' - Players can start this quest ( ) in the small house east of Brian's Archery Supplies where Hetty lives. Now it has become a miniquest. *A number of quests also involve Rimmington to some extent: **Biohazard'' **''Regicide'' **''Dragon Slayer'' **''Rocking Out'' **''Swept Away'' **''Love Story'' **''A Void Dance'' Features *'Farming patch:' There is a bush patch ( ) north-west of the town which can be used by members while training the farming skill. *A field just north of the town-site has 15 Cabbages and 15 Onions ready to be picked. There are 2 scarecrows in the field. Another second field east has grain and may occasionally be used to access Puro-Puro. *'Water Source': A well ( ) is located in the centre of the town and may be used as a water source. This could be useful for players who wish to mine clay in the mining site to the north. , and the house portal is just to the north.]] *'Anja and Hengel's house': The house in the north-east corner of the town square belongs to two non-player characters named Anja and Hengel. It plays a part in the Love Story quest. A range ( ) is located on the ground floor as well as a bronze pickaxe spawn on a table. The second floor contains a bronze scimitar that respawns on a table as well as the NPC owners. Players may ask Anja for some coins, although they must go through a long dialogue to do so. *'Chemist's House': The Chemist's house is located to the west of the Rimmington town-site. Inside, players are able to find a Lamp oil still and a Fractionalizing still. The latter is used to make a Barrel of naphtha from a Barrel of coal-tar and is required for the Regicide and Mourning's Ends Part I quests. Players may also speak to the Chemist to start the Falador Tasks. *'Willow tree cluster': There are a number of willow trees at the south end of the Rimmington town-site. It is quite a popular spot for Woodcutting Training and Firemaking training. Because of the close proximity to a nearby shop, it is possible to sell cut willow logs without endless running or having to click several times to drop the logs. There is also a method used to track the number of trips made to sell the logs by picking up the bronze arrow in the archery shop . Placing the arrow into the player's arrow slot allows for a way to track the number of trips the player has made while cutting willow logs. *'Rimmington mining site': There is a mine ( ) north-east of the town. It is a small mine which normally has low level miners, as the rocks contain mainly tin, clay, and copper; however, there are also two gold rocks as well as four iron rocks. In F2P worlds, one may commonly find people powermining iron as the four rocks make it convenient. *'Crafting Guild': The Crafting Guild is north-west of Rimmington. However, players require a crafting level of 40 to enter the guild. *'House portal:' Members starting Construction can visit their house in Rimmington. To buy a house, however, they must visit an Estate Agent in Varrock, Falador, Seers' Village or East Ardougne. A portal ( ) found north of Rimmington can be used to go to their house. *'Melzar's Maze:' There is a maze north-west of the village known as "Melzar's Maze". It can only be entered by starting the Dragon Slayer quest. *'Rimmington Customs Office:' The customs office is located at the south end of the town near the water. It plays a part in the Rocking Out quest. On the day of the quest release, it was missing from the world map. Inside, the locker serves as a bank deposit box and can be used to store iron ore, gold ore, and willow logs that can be gathered nearby. This makes it one of the best places for collecting iron and gold ore, and especially willows. Some players speculate that the best place for chopping willows is here. It is also a great place to chop yew trees, as there are four of them just north-west of Rimmington, and the logs can be deposited in the bank deposit box. Category:Cities Category:Asgarnia Category:POH Locations Category:Locations featured on the log-in screen Category:Guild Locations nl:Rimmington